Kaientai
by LilithL
Summary: Pierwsze spotkanie Sakamoto i Mutsu oraz jak doszło do tego, że Tatsuma stoi na czele Kaientai.
1. Chapter 1

Tytuł: _Kaientai._

Fandom: _Gintama_

Postacie: Sakamoto Tatsuma & Mutsu

Ostrzeżenia: K+

Streszczenie: pierwsze spotkanie Sakamoto i Mutsu oraz jak doszło do tego, że Tatsuma stoi na czele Kaientai.

Uwagi: moje wymysły od początku do końca. Naiwnie wierzę, że Sorachi-sensei pewnego dnia pokaże „prawdziwą" wersję wydarzeń.

To miało być krótkie, a wyszło… No, właśnie. :/ Dlatego też zdecydowałam się podzielić na dwa rozdziały.

Planuję luźno związany z tym fanfikiem ciąg dalszy, zobaczymy, co z tego będzie.

* * *

><p>Obserwowała wchodzących na pokład ludzi spod szerokiego ronda trzcinowego kapelusza. Nie zamierzała opuszczać statku, jej ojczysta planeta nie miała dla niej najmniejszego znaczenia. Dawno wyzbyła się sentymentów, nie było nic dobrego we wspomnieniach, jedynie odpryski bólu, które, zepchnięte na dno serca, dawały o sobie znać tylko czasami.<p>

Mutsu była silną kobietą. Musiała być. Jej ojciec dowodził rozwijającą się kompanią handlową, potrzebował jej wsparcia nawet jeśli oznaczało to pracę do utraty sił i wiele nieprzespanych nocy. Nie bała się ciężkiej pracy, przywykła do takiego trybu życia odkąd w wieku pięciu lat niespodziewanie straciła matkę i tym samym zniknął klosz, jakim ją otaczano. Została sama z ojcem bardziej skupionym na planach handlowych niż własnym dziecku. Nigdy nie narzekała, uważając za głupotę uskarżanie się na los. Co by to dało, takie biadolenie? Lepiej zakasać rękawy i wziąć się do roboty. Jej filozofia była niesamowicie prosta i sprawdzała się bez zarzutu. Jak do tej pory.

Około dziesięciu mężczyzn, w większości młodych, weszło po trapie na pokład statku. Nikt nie pytał ich o nic więcej, niż imię. Wszyscy aż za dobrze zdawali sobie sprawę dlaczego ci mężczyźni chcieli zaciągnąć się do międzyplanetarnej floty handlowej i opuścić nie tylko ojczyznę, ale też planetę. Wojna przyniosła wiele zmian, lecz nie wszystkie były negatywne. Jedną z pozytywnych zdobyczy była technologia, którą Amanto przywieźli do Kraju Kwintnącej Wiśni. Jedni odrzucali nowe sprzęty ze wstrętem, mając je za diabelskie sztuczki, inni zaś postanowili zrobić z nich użytek. Wcześniej nikt nawet nie myślał o wyprawie za morze, do obcych lądów. Teraz, kilkadziesiąt lat od przybycia Amanto, podróże w przestrzeń kosmiczną, na obce planety, były czymś najzupełniej normalnym.

Wieści dochodziły do kupców, gdziekolwiek się znaleźli. Krążyły plotki o upragnionym końcu walk, w co nikt tak do końca nie wierzył, bo oznaczało to równoczesne uwierzenie w fakt, że ich dumny naród załamał się pod jarzmem najeźdźców. Rozpoczęło się polowanie na niedawnych żołnierzy; jednym ze sposobów na zapewnienie sobie bezpieczeństwa była ucieczka w gwiazdy. Ci pogodni, wesoło uśmiechający się mężczyźni mogli zaledwie dwa dni wstecz stać na polu zasłanym zwłokami, trzymając w dłoniach ociekające krwią miecze. Nie padło ani jedno pytanie więcej, niż „jak ci na imię" oraz „co potrafisz?"; na przeszłość spadła kurtyna milczenia. Pewnych rzeczy lepiej nie wiedzieć.

Nowi pracownicy ustawili się w szeregu. Na pokład wyszedł dowódca kompanii, przywitał ich wszystkich i rozdzielił do wykonywania prac. Z ostatnim z nich, wysokim chłopaku o burzy kręconych włosów i szeroki uśmiechu, rozmawiał nieco dłużej, aż w końcu obrócił się w kierunku wejścia pod pokład, przy którym stała dziewczyna w trzcinowym kapeluszu.

-Mutsu! –krzyknął. –Chodź tutaj!

-Tak, ojcze? –dziewczyna popatrzyła na rodzica z szacunkiem.

-Zaprowadź tego chłopca do biura, niech Taro-san z nim porozmawia –polecił ojciec. –Okazuje się, że ten młodzik zna parę użytecznych kontaktów, aż sam się zdziwiłem! –Poklepał go po plecach. Nagle uśmiech zamarł na jego wargach, ustępując miejsca zakłopotaniu. –Hmm.. Jeszcze raz, jak masz na imię, chłopcze? Wybacz sklerozę staremu człowiekowi…

-Sakamoto Tatsuma! –Odparł z uśmiechem; w jego niebieskich oczach błyszczały wesołe iskierki. –Absolutnie się nie gniewam, Date-san!

Mutsu musiała wysoko unieść głowę, żeby spojrzeć w twarz nowego pracownika. Przy tak wysokiej osobie czuła się jak wiewiórka przy żyrafie, chociaż do drastycznie niskich kobietek nie należała.

Bez słowa odwróciła się na pięcie, nie patrząc nawet, czy Sakamoto za nią podąża. Usłyszała stukot jego geta oraz wesoły głos.

-Czyli jesteś córką szefa, tak? Ładna z ciebie dziewczyna, ale raczej nie powinienem próbować się zalecać, żeby nie podpaść szefowi, co? A hahaha!

Mutsu pierwszy raz w życiu usłyszała tak irytujące dźwięki, jakie tworzyły jego głos i śmiech. Przygryzła wargi, zachowując milczenie. Za to on nadal trajkotał, roześmiany:

-Nie spodziewałem się, że statek będzie taki duży. Jak znać moje szczęście, zaraz się zgubię! A hahaha! Pewnie to nie jest nawet największa jednostką, którą twój papa ma w swojej flocie, co?

Policzek Mutsu drgnął w nerwowym tiku; jak ten prostak śmie mówić do jej ojca per „papa"..? I dlaczego tak się cieszy, jak głupi do sera?

Zeszli pod pokład, wchodząc w labirynt pomieszczeń; Mutsu zdjęła kapelusz. Sakamoto kontynuował paplaninę o wszystkim i niczym, coraz bardziej ją denerwując. Musiała wytężyć całą siłę woli, by nie odwrócić się, chwycić za broń i siłą nie zamknąć mu ust.

Z ulgą stanęła przed drzwiami biura. Teraz będzie mogła się go pozbyć. Nie zdążyła jednak zapukać, gdy padło pytanie. A że zadane było poważniejszym tonem i pozbawione „a hahaha!" na końcu, odwróciła się ze zdumieniem.

-Rewolwer _Saturn 8_? Nie spodziewałbym się go widzieć przy dziewczynie. Wolisz broń palną od mieczy?

Mutsu zadarła głowę, chcąc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Uśmiechał się, nadal będąc tym samym wesołkiem, co przed minutą, jednakże coś w jego spojrzeniu zmieniło się niemal niedostrzegalnie. Zerkał na przypiętą do jej pasa kaburę.

-Tak, wolę broń palną –odparła cicho.

Sakamoto cały się rozpromienił.

-W końcu usłyszałem twój głos! Taki poważny, totalnie do ciebie pasuje, a hahaha! Skoro jesteśmy w temacie –wyciągnął rękę. –Jestem Sakamoto Tatsuma, jak już słyszałaś.

-Mutsu.

Jej mała, drobna dłoń wydała się jeszcze mniejsza w uścisku jego wielkich łap. Złapał jej rękę obiema dłońmi i potrząsnął serdecznie, jakby witał się z niewidzianą dziesięć lat dobrą znajomą. Mustu cała zesztywniała, nienawykła do takiej otwartości. W duchu rozważała, czy nie uwolnić ręki siłą i odstrzelić te niedźwiedzie łapy. Sakamoto miał szczęście, że jej nie przytulił, albo, co gorsza, nie pocałował w policzki; wtedy już dawno byłby podziurawionym kulami trupem.

W końcu zakończył swe wylewne powitanie. Mutsu zapukała do drzwi, zza których po chwili wynurzył się podstarzały mężczyzna w szarym kimonie.

-Taro-san –skłoniła głowę. -Ojciec go przysyła. Podobno może być użyteczny –powiedziała tonem, jakby sama wątpiła w te słowa.

-Dziękuję, Mutsu-chan –mężczyzna uśmiechnął się radośnie. –To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, że go do mnie przyprowadziłaś.

Odwróciła się, by odejść jak najszybciej.

-Wspaniała dziewczyna z tej Mutsu-chan, prawda? A hahaha!

W sekundzie chwyciła za broń, odwróciła się i wycelowała prosto w głowę Sakamoto.

-Oj, Mutsu-chan, nie złość się, chłopak chciał być miły… -mruknął Taro-san

-Jeszcze raz powiesz do mnie Mutsu_-chan_, a rozwalę ci łeb, idioto –jej błyszczące z furią oczy potwierdzały, że jest to jak najbardziej prawdziwa groźba.

-Dobra, nie złość się już –Tatsuma zrobił minę zbitego psa. –Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię obrazić.

Mutsu opuściła rewolwer.

-Widzisz, kochana, on chciał dobrze! –Taro-san odetchnął z ulgą; jeszcze tego brakowało, by młodzi urządzili strzelaninę przed jego gabinetem!

Dziewczyna odeszła energicznym krokiem. Wściekłość powoli z niej ulatywała; sama zaczęła się sobie dziwić, dlaczego tak się zdenerwowała. Wpadła do swojej kajuty, oparła plecami o drzwi i wzięła głęboki oddech.

Postanowiła unikać tego chłopaka i nigdy więcej nie mieć z nim nic do czynienia.

Jak wiemy, Los była przewrotny, a Mutsu niebawem miała się o tym przekonać.

* * *

><p>-Dopilnuj podpisania umowy. Nie powinno być żadnych problemów, Tanemura-san nie raz robił ze mną interesy, więc wie, że nie jestem skory do dawania upustów nawet najlepszym przyjaciołom.<p>

-Tak jest, ojcze.

Mutsu wzięła podany plik dokumentów. Siedzący po drugiej stronie ojciec palił fajkę, w zadumie patrząc przez okrągły bulaj na ciemne niebo upstrzone gwiazdami.

-Z chęcią odwiedziłbym starą Japonię jeszcze raz, ale cóż, wzywają mnie ważniejsze interesy. Być może wkrótce ta mała firma przekształci się w coś o wiele większego. Oczywiście, o ile szczęście dopisze…

Mutsu zerknęła na rodzica. Nigdy nie mówił jej zbyt wiele na temat swoich planów, tym razem także nie otrzymała wiele szczegółów. Miała udać się do Japonii, by sfinalizować kontrakt, gdy tymczasem ojciec zajmie się ważniejszymi interesami. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o detale. Nawet jako córka szefa oraz teoretycznie druga najważniejsza osoba na statku, nie miała dostępu do szczegółów. Przyzwyczaiła się do takiej sytuacji, cóż innego mogła zrobić.

-Ach, właśnie –mężczyzna przerwał rozmyślania i spojrzał na Mutsu. –Na jednej stronie masz listę ludzi, którzy będą ci towarzyszyć. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, mało kto chciał wracać na rodzimą planetę, ale z drugiej strony, nie ma co się chłopakom dziwić. Nie po to niedawno wyruszali w kosmos, żeby zaraz wracać na stare śmiecie. Przylecicie wcześniej, niech sobie chłopcy odpoczną przez dodatkowy dzień. Zawsze chciałaś odwiedzić Kyoto, prawda? Teraz masz okazję. Spotkanie z Tanemurą zaplanowane zostało na wieczór następnego dnia. Ty i Tatsuma dopilnujecie, żeby podpisał, co ma podpisać, i możecie wracać.

-Tatsuma?

Mutsu uniosła brwi, zaraz jednak je zmarszczyła, kiedy dotarło do niej, kogo ma na myśli ojciec.

-Tak, razem zajmiecie się dopełnieniem umowy –Date ponownie wrócił do wpatrywania się w przestrzeń za oknem. –Niech się chłopak uczy, widzę w nim duży potencjał.

Dziewczyna zmusiła się, by patrzeć w blat stołu. Nie chciała, by ojciec zauważył jej wzburzenie.

_Tatsuma_..? _TATSUMA_..? Od kiedy ojciec mówił do tego idioty po imieniu? Wzięła oddech dla uspokojenia; dlaczego ojciec tak ufał temu człowiekowi? Znał go jedynie od czterech miesięcy, a traktował jak złotego chłopca, swoją lewą rękę! Może i miał kilka dobrych pomysłów raz na jakiś czas, ale to nie znaczy, że trzeba mu zaraz powierzać ważne zadania!

Mutsu nie chciała przyznać sama przed sobą, że owszem, była zazdrosna i czuła się zagrożona. Nadal była prawą ręką ojca, lecz jej wątpliwości z każdym dniem narastały. Date traktował Sakamoto niczym równego kompana, któremu można powierzyć wszystkie sekrety firmy. Niczym… syna, którego nigdy nie miał.

Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. To właśnie, te całe traktowanie „_witaj w rodzinie, synu_", było cierniem w jej sercu. Tak bardzo się starała… Mimo to, jej wysiłki pozostawały niezauważone. Wszyscy, i ojciec, i reszta załogi uwielbiali Sakamoto Tatsumę. Co było wspaniałego w tym idiocie? Dlaczego ojciec wyróżnił go spośród tylu innych pracowników? Skąd mogli wiedzieć, czy nie jest jakimś mordercą, który musiał uciekać z Japonii? Nie wiedzieli o nim nic, a ojciec mu zaufał!

Mutsu ofuknęła samą siebie. Nie było sensu roztrząsać tej sprawy. Po powrocie będzie musiała porozmawiać z ojcem i przemówić mu do rozumu. Teraz powinna się skupić na wykonaniu zadania.

* * *

><p>Japonia przywitała ich słoneczną pogodą oraz względnym spokojem –po wojnie nie było nawet śladu, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. Kto wie, co działo się w sercach ludzi. Terminal przylotów jak zwykle był przepełniony, przez co stracili dobre trzy godziny, oczekując na zezwolenie lądowania. Mutsu nie wychodziła ze swojej kajuty, nie miała zamiaru natknąć się na Sakamoto, którego donośny głos było słychać chyba w każdym zakątku statku. Dziewczyna patrzyła przez szybę na zabudowania Kyoto zmienione niemal nie do poznania. Z tego, co było jej wiadomo, miasto mogło się niegdyś pochwalić pięknymi świątyniami. Jednakże teraz, tradycyjne zabudowania stały w cieniu wielkich, sięgających chmur wieżowców, z olbrzymim Terminalem w samym centrum, postawionym na gruzach dawnych świątyń.<p>

Mutsu nienawidziła Amanto, jak niemal każdy Japończyk, jednakże z racji wykonywanego zawodu, bardzo szybko nauczyła się ich tolerować. Wiedziała, że gdyby nie ich technologia, którą jej rodacy bardzo szybko opanowali i dostosowali do swoich potrzeb, jej ojciec już pewnie by nie żył, a ona sama byłaby żoną jakiegoś rolnika, z gromadką dzieci plączącymi się pod nogami, klepiąc biedę, tak jak reszta wioski. Słyszała o ukrywających się w kraju terrorystach, którzy co i rusz organizowali akcje przeciwko Amanto i uważała to za głupotę. Japonia wiele utraciła, miedzy innymi całkowitą niezależność, jednakże niektórym żyło się lepiej, a Mutsu miała szczęście należeć do tej grupy. Za nic nie chciałaby utracić tego, co zdołała osiągnąć.

Z rozmyślań wyrwało ją pukanie. Odwróciła się w stronę wejścia.

-Tak?

Do kajuty wszedł jeden z członków załogi. Skinął jej głową, po czym rzekł:

-Otrzymaliśmy zezwolenie na lądowanie, Mutsu-dono.

-Nareszcie –westchnęła, wstając z miejsca. –Wszystko gotowe?

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

-Sakamoto-dono nadzoruje…

-Że co? –warknęła czując, jak coś zaczyna się w niej gotować. –Jakim prawem to ON pilotuje statek?

-Nie chcieliśmy pani kłopotać, a Sakamoto-dono zgłosił się, żeby…

-PO MOIM TRUPIE –fuknęła, szybkim krokiem wychodząc z kajuty.

Zakłopotany mężczyzna wybiegł za nią, w duchu modląc się, by nie doszło do rozlewu krwi.

* * *

><p>Obserwowała, jak obłoczki pary unoszą się do góry i wylatują przez zakratowane okienko na zewnątrz. Gorąca woda niemal parzyła jej skórę, ale nie dbała o to, pochłonięta myślami.<p>

Mutsu zanurzyła się w wodzie po szyję, objęła kolana ramionami i zamknęła oczy. Zasługiwała na chwilę relaksu, szczególnie po tym, jak Sakamoto mało nie rozbił statku przy lądowaniu. Jakimś cudem wszystko dobrze się skończyło, chociaż dziewczyna przyrzekła sobie, że ostatni raz pozwoliła mu choćby dotknąć koło sterowe. Może i znał się na pilotowaniu, ale lądowanie nie było jego mocną stroną, chyba, żeby pozwolić mu wylądować nie na wyznaczonym pasie, a na dachu najbliższego budynku. Mutsu nie miała zamiaru płacić za szkody, które ten idiota mógł wyrządzić swoją głupotą i nieodpowiedzialnością. Na szczęście obyło się bez rękoczynów, wystarczyło nieco podnieść głos, by przekazał jej dowodzenie. Niemniej jednak, Mutsu zaczynała odnosić wrażenie, że powoli traci swoją pozycję na rzecz tego przybłędy.

Szczególnie dało się to odczuć, gdy po zameldowaniu w zajeździe, gdzie następnego dnia miały się dobyć rozmowy handlowe, przypadkiem natknęli się na Tanemurę. Mutsu usłyszała, jak wypytuje recepcjonistę, czy osoby, na które oczekiwał, przypadkiem się już nie zameldowały. Mężczyzna należał do tych ludzi, którym Matka Natura nie była życzliwa; miał małe, lisie oczka, usta o wąskich wargach i posturę godną patyka, której nie ukryły nawet strojne szaty, w które był ubrany. Stojąc przy swoich ochroniarzach, którzy co prawda nie posiadali szyi, ale za to dysponowali nadprogramową ilością mięśni, wyglądał jeszcze bardziej cherlawo.

-Och, witam –powiedział Tanemura, rozciągając wąskie usta w szerokim uśmiechu, co upodobniło go do wyjątkowo chudej ropuchy. Ciemne oczka jedynie przelotnie spojrzały na Mutsu, koncentrując się na stojącym przy jej boku Tatsumie. –Przysyła pana Date-san, jak mniemam? Jak się czuje mój dobry przyjaciel? Zdrowie mu dopisuje?

Mutsu zmrużyła oczy. Nienawidziła wielu rzeczy, bycia ignorowaną w szczególności. Próbowała się odezwać, lecz Tanemura nawet jej nie słuchał. Zakłopotany Sakamoto próbował wyjaśnić sytuację, ale jego starania zdały się na nic. Wyglądało na to, że jej rola została zredukowana do elementu dekoracyjnego.

Dziewczyna westchnęła. Plusk wody odbił się echem od ścian łazienki. Z zewnątrz docierały do niej przytłumione głosy mężczyzn, którzy prawdopodobnie wybrali sobie jakieś miejsce w pobliżu łaźni na punkt spotkań przy papierosie.

Mutsu przestała odczuwać złość, przechodząc w fazę rezygnacji. Oczywiście, że była _tylko_ kobietą. Mogła nosić spodnie i zachowywać się jak facet, ale wciąż należała do _słabej płci_.

„Dobrze, że Sakamoto tu jest –pomyślała ponuro. –Inaczej Tanemura w ogóle nie chciałby słyszeć o podpisywaniu żadnych kontraktów…"

Siedziała w balii, aż woda zrobiła się chłodna.

* * *

><p>Dzień był upalny, dopiero wieczorem dało się odetchnąć, jednak parne powietrze nie odpuszczało powodując, że Mutsu czuła się, jakby coś ją dusiło. Przywykła do klimatyzowanych pomieszczeń statku, nie zdając sprawy, jak bardzo będzie jej brakować udogodnień. Wyszła z pokoju na korytarz, gdzie czekał na nią Sakamoto. Omiótł ją spojrzeniem, w którym zobaczyła mile zaskoczenie na widok jej stroju. Zamiast zwyczajowej koszuli i pary spodni, postanowiła ubrać się w błękitną yukatę zdobioną kwiatowym wzorem, a włosy upiąć w ciasny kok. Uśmiechnęła się kwaśno; nie miało znaczenia, jak się ubierze, nikt i tak nie będzie na nią zwracać uwagi.<p>

-Gotowa na biznesowe boje? –Tatsuma posłał jej wesołe spojrzenie.

Mutsu prychnęła.

-Mnie się nie pytaj. Tanemura chce rozmawiać wyłącznie z tobą, na mnie nawet nie będzie patrzeć. Przecież wiadomo, że kobiety są za głupie, żeby prowadzić interesy –ostatnie zdanie niemal wypluła.

Maszerowała sztywnym krokiem, próbując opanować nerwy oraz chęć złapania za rewolwer i strzelania do ludzi. Nie obejrzała się, czy Sakamoto za nią podąża, jednakże słyszała stukanie jego geta. Przystanęła za drzwiami sali, w której miała zostać podpisana umowa, wzięła głęboki oddech. Sięgnęła ku drzwiom, lecz to Tatsuma rozsunął je przed nią, niespodziewanie stając tuż za jej plecami. Poczuła jego oddech na karku, kiedy pochylił się i szepnął:

-Nie będzie chciał patrzeć? To niech żałuje, bo jest na co.

Nim zdołała się odwrócić i na niego fuknąć, łagodnie pchnął ją do środka. Mutsu zdusiła w sobie ostre słowa, po czym weszła do sali, dyskretnie rozglądając się wokół. Pomieszczenie nie było zbyt duże, za to urządzono je z przepychem, jakby chcąc podkreślić, iż jest to najlepszy pokój w całym zajeździe, przygotowany specjalnie dla ważnych gości. Usadowiła się na poduszce przy niskim stoliku, drugą zajął Sakamoto. Po drugiej stronie siedział Tanemura; pot błyszczał na jego czole, wachlował się energicznie papierowych wachlarzem. Na ich widok uśmiechnął się szeroko. Od razu spojrzał prosto na Tatsumę. Siedzący za jego plecami ochroniarz przypominał wykuty w kamieniu posąg; nie poruszył się ani o milimetr.

-Witam ponownie –rzekł Tanemura, siląc się na wesołość, chociaż wyraźnie było widać, jak bardzo doskwiera mu pogoda. –Podać herbatę dla moich gości.

Dziewczyna służebna postawiła przed nimi kubeczki z herbatą i wyszła, kłaniając się nisko.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie ma pan żadnych obiekcji, co do kontraktu, Sakamoto-san, gdyż ja godzę się na wszystkie postawione warunki, chociaż pozwolę sobie zaznaczyć, że cena jest troszeczkę wygórowana, jak na obecne standardy.

Sakamoto roześmiał się krótko.

-Jeśli chodzi o cenę, to cóż mogę poradzić, dla pana wdaje się wygórowana, dla mnie jest idealna.

Mutsu spojrzała przelotnie na leżące na stole dokumenty, po czym sięgnęła po kubek. Przynajmniej napije się dobrej herbaty, skoro nikt nawet nie myślał o włączeniu ją w dyskusję.

-Przejdźmy zatem do podpisania umowy –mężczyzna podsunął Tatsumie tusz i pióro.

-Mam tylko jedno zastrzeżenie –odezwał się Sakamoto, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

Mutsu zerknęła w jego stronę. Nie wiedziała, o co mogło mu chodzić, przeczytała dokładnie umowę i była zdania, że jest korzystna dla firmy oraz pozbawiona wszelkich luk, które mogłyby być wykorzystane na ich niekorzyść. Milczała, zaciekawiona, co też wymyślił. Jeśli z jego winy nie podpiszą dzisiaj tego kontraktu, będzie miała pełne prawo do odstrzelenia mu co najmniej jednej części ciała.

-Zastrzeżenie? –Tanemura uniósł brwi, na moment przestając się wachlować. –Zechce pan wyjaśnić, co jest powodem pana niepokoju?

-Och, po prostu pomyślałem, że pan, jako klient naszej firmy, powinien okazać chociaż cień szacunku nie tyle mężczyźnie, z którym chce pan robić interesy, co jego żonie.

Mutsu zakrztusiła się herbatą. Na szczęście Tanemura był zbyt zajęty ignorowaniem jej, by zauważyć, jak bardzo poczerwieniała. Odstawiła kubek na stolik z głośnym stukotem i popatrzyła na Tatsumę spojrzeniem, które uśmierciłoby go na miejscu, gdyby posiadała moce bazyliszka. W odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Żonie..? –wydukał Tanemura, przenosząc na nią wzrok i patrząc, jakby ją zobaczył po raz pierwszy w życiu.

-I w dodatku córce szefa –dodał Sakamoto, uśmiech nie schodził z jego warg.

-Córce Date..? –na policzki mężczyzny zaczęły wstępować czerwone plamy. –Myślałem, że… Date zawsze powtarzał, że chce mieć syna!

-Ale ma córkę. Oczko w głowie tatusia.

Ściskająca wachlarz ręka drżała. Tanemura powoli uświadamiał sobie, jak wielka gafę popełnił, ignorując tą drobną kobietę. W pierwszym odruchu pomyślał, że syn Date załatwił sobie jedną z dziewczyn do towarzystwa, których kręciło się tu aż za dużo. Dobrze, że nie powiedział tego na głos, inaczej mógłby skończyć nie tyle bez podpisanego kontraktu, co bez głowy.

-Najmocniej panią przepraszam –skłonił nisko głowę, chowając dumę do kieszeni. –Nie jestem w stanie wyrazić, jak bardzo jestem zakłopotany swoim głupim zachowaniem. Zechce pani przyjąć moje przeprosiny.

Mutsu wydukała kilka słów, zapewniając, że nie czuje się urażona. Kątem oka zauważyła, że Sakamoto ledwo powstrzymuje się od śmiechu.

* * *

><p>Kiedy wreszcie umowa została podpisana, a Tanemura przestał ich nagabywać, że powinni przyjąć tonę jego prezentów jako zadośćuczynienie, Mutsu i Sakamoto skierowali się w stronę swoich pokoi. Chłopak nie przestawał się śmiać.<p>

-Żona? –Mruknęła Mutsu, zatrzymując się przed drzwiami swojego pokoju. –Nie mogłeś wymyślić czegoś innego? Na przykład, że jestem twoją siostrą, jak już?

-Siostrą? –uśmiech na jego twarzy wyraźnie przygasł. –Nie, nie, nieee… Miałem siostrę, nawet trochę ją przypominasz, ale na szczęście nie tak bardzo. Gdyby ktoś spróbował ją tak potraktować, obdarłaby go ze skóry. I nie potrzebowałaby do tego nawet jednego noża.

Coś w jego głosie powiedziało Mutsu, że tak by rzeczywiście było. Wolała nie dociekać, kim była jego siostra, miała za dużo wrażeń, jak na jeden dzień.

-W takim razie, dobranoc –uchyliła drzwi i weszła do środka.

-Ej, Mutsu –Sakamoto pochylił się do przodu z błyskiem w oczach. –Skoro słowo się rzekło, możemy dalej udawać męża i żonę, jeśli wiesz, co mam na m…

Zatrzasnęła drzwi, a po przytłumionym okrzyku bólu poznała, że osiągnęła cel.

-Mutsu, ja krfafie! –jęknął Tatsuma zza drzwi. –Nie busiałaś celować w bój nos!

-Ciesz się, że w nos, bo mogło być dużo gorzej –powiedziała, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. –Dobranoc.

Odpowiedziało jej boleściwe jęknięcie.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na trzymany w ręce dokument. Tanemura nadal praktykował tradycyjne umowy, lecz firma jej ojca chętnie i często korzystała ze zdobyczy technologii. Mutsu szybko zeskanowała dokument i przesłała do bazy danych na statku, po pięciu sekundach otrzymując potwierdzenie odbioru. Teraz nawet cały zajazd mógł spłonąć, firma i tak miała kopię umowy, nie było więc obawy, że interes się nie powiedzie.

Wieczór nie był aż tak beznadziejny, jak się spodziewała. Do szczęścia brakowało jej już tylko relaksującej kąpieli.

* * *

><p>Poskładaną yukatę położyła obok białego, grubego ręcznika. Powoli weszła do balii, zanurzyła w wodzie po szyję. Mutsu zamknęła oczy. Tym razem jej głowy nie wypełniała gonitwa myśli; poczuła, jak rozluźnia się całe jej ciało.<p>

Z zewnątrz doszły do niej męskie głosy. Nie zwróciłaby na nie uwagi, gdyby nie fakt, iż jeden z nich zdawał się brzmieć dziwnie znajomo.

-Wysoki, rozpoznacie go bez trudu, niebieskie oczy, jak jakiś obcokrajowiec.

Mutsu poczuła niepokój, chociaż nie potrafiła nazwać jego przyczyny. Wstała, podeszła do ściany z okienkiem na górze i zaczęła nasłuchiwać, dręczona złowieszczym przeczuciem.

-Dziewczyna jest mała, brązowe włosy. Raczej płaska, nie wiem, nie zwracałem na nią uwagi. Oto klucze do pokoi. Szybko i sprawnie, żadnych świadków. Nie po to tyle wam płacę, żeby potem mieć problemy z władzami.

Gorąca woda parowała, obłoczki wylatywały na zewnątrz przez zakratowane okienko. Mutsu poczuła gęsią skórkę.

-Nie dam się obrażać byle psom. Za kogo oni mnie mają, za podrzędnego kupca, jak ten cały Date? No, to się bardzo zdziwią! Wszystko ma być załatwione tej nocy, zrozumiano?

Nie czekała, by usłyszeć odpowiedź.

Mutsu nie była impulsywna, należała raczej do tych osób, które wolą się wycofać i zastanowić. Tym razem musiała działać i to jak najszybciej. Nie myśląc za wiele, chwyciła za ręcznik, obwinęła się nim byle jak, byle tylko zakryć to, co powinno zostać zakryte, po czym wypadła z łazienki, mokrymi stopami ślizgając się po drewnianej podłodze. Była już niemal północ, większość gości zajazdu już spała, więc nikogo nie oburzyła okryta jedynie ręcznikiem mokra dziewczyna pędząca po korytarzach.

Z szaleńczo bijącym sercem wpadła do tej części budynku, gdzie mieścił się pokój zarówno jej, jak i Tatsumy. Nagle usłyszała charakterystyczny śmiech i czym prędzej pobiegła w stronę jego źródła. Zobaczyła Sakamoto stojącego przed drzwiami swojego pokoju, rozmawiającego z trzema mężczyznami z załogi, którzy pewnie przyszli zameldować, że cały towar został rozładowany, a statek rano będzie gotowy do drogi. Mutsu przyspieszyła.

Mężczyźni odwrócili się, słysząc, że ktoś nadbiega. Na widok dziewczyny otworzyli usta ze zdumienia. Członkowie załogi usunęli się pod ścianę, niemal się w nią wtłaczając, całkowicie zaszokowani. Jeszcze bardziej się zdziwili, gdy Mutsu chwyciła oniemiałego Tatsumę za koszulę, wepchnęła do pokoju i zatrzasnęła drzwi. Żaden nie wykrztusił słowa, nie do końca wiedząc, jak właściwie powinni zareagować. Po minucie, czy dwóch, odwrócili się jak jeden mąż i odeszli szybkim krokiem.

Sakamoto runął do tyłu, lądując na skłębionej pościeli i pomiętych ubraniach. W jego pokoju panował artystyczny nieład, którego centrum stanowił niezasłany futon. Spojrzał na stojącą przed nim Mutsu rozszerzonymi oczami.

-Cz… Czekaj! –w jego głosie brzmiała panika. –Ja wcześniej tylko żartowałem, ale jeśli.. jeśli zmieniłaś zdanie i na serio chcesz… to… to oczywiście jestem jak najbardziej za, ale twój ojciec mógłby coś opacznie zrozumieć, więc…

-Zamknij się, do jasnej cholery, idioto! –Wysyczała, klękając przed nim i zatykając mu usta dłońmi. –Posłuchaj mnie teraz bardzo uważnie. Słuchasz mnie?

-Mfff –potaknął, a jego spojrzenie powędrowało niżej, niż powinno.

-Patrz się wyżej. Wyżej, mówię!

Niebieskie oczy natychmiast popatrzyły się prosto w jej.

-Przypadkiem usłyszałam coś, o czym nikt nie miał się dowiedzieć –szeptała, próbując opanować drżenie. –Tanemura nie jest taki dobroduszny, jak się wydaje. Wynajął kogoś, żeby się nami zajął, a przez „_zajął_" nie mam na myśli niczego pozytywnego. Musimy stąd zwiewać, zanim wcieli swój plan w życie. Rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię?

Sakamoto pokiwał głową, chociaż tak naprawdę nie dotarło do niego zbyt wiele. Dochodziło do niego mniej więcej co drugie słowo.

-Wyjdziemy oknem –powiedziała Mutsu, cofając dłoń. –Daj mi swój płaszcz.

-Tak… Dobra –odparł średnio przytomnym głosem.

-Sakamoto. Płaszcz –powtórzyła, siląc się na spokój. –Daj mi swój płaszcz.

-Co tylko chcesz –jego spojrzenie zaczęło się ześlizgiwać w dół.

Bolesne uszczypnięcie w ramię sprowadziło go na ziemię.

-Dawaj ten cholerny płaszcz! –warknęła cicho. –I przestań zachowywać się, jak napalony samiec!

-A jak mam się zachowywać? –jęknął z boleścią, czerwienieją. –Jesteś goła!

-Nie jestem! –poczuła, jak rumieńce palą ją w policzki. –Przestań gadać głupoty! Mam ręcznik!

-To jeszcze gorzej! Zbyt dużo pola do wyobraźni!

- Mów ciszej, na miłość boską! W tej chwili daj mi swój płaszcz!

-Ale on jest na ciebie za duży!

-Co z tego? Przynajmniej przestaniesz gadać, że jestem goła!

-Bo jesteś!

-Do jasnej cholery, zaraz mnie z tobą szlag..!

Mutsu nie dane było dokończyć tego zdania. Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, lecz nim dziewczyna zdołała choćby odwrócić głowę w tamtą stronę, poczuła szarpnięcie i usłyszała dwa strzały, dziwnie przytłumione. Zaraz zrozumiała, co się stało, chociaż było to trudne do uwierzenia.

Sakamoto chwycił za pistolet, którego nawet nie zauważyła, a który musiał leżeć gdzieś pośród kłębowiska ciuchów i pościeli. Drugim ramieniem objął ją i przycisnął do piersi, żeby nie wystraszył jej niespodziewany huk wystrzału. Wszystko to w przeciągu tych kilku sekund, podczas których ona nie zdążyła chociażby pomyśleć, co się dzieje i co powinna zrobić.

Mutsu uniosła głowę. W pierwszym odruchu nie poznała Tatsumy, z którego twarzy zniknęła zwyczajowa wesołość, zastąpiona przez śmiertelną powagę. Zmiana była porażająca.

Obejrzała się ku wejściu. Dostrzegła dwie sylwetki wijące się w bólu na podłodze. Przez okno wpadało światło księżyca, oświetlając leżące ostrza dwóch mieczy. Wzięła głęboki oddech.

-Wyjdziemy bocznym wyjściem –powiedziała cicho, podnosząc się na nogi. –Zaraz zacznie się zamieszanie, musimy uciekać, nim ktoś zacznie nas wypytywać.

Zauważyła czerwony płaszcz leżący na krześle w kącie pokoju. Obejrzała się na Sakamoto, który dopiero teraz opuścił broń. Wydawał się nieobecny, pogrążony w myślach, których Mutsu wolałaby nie poznać, tak obce wydawały się jego oczy. Dziewczyna bez słowa narzuciła na siebie jego płaszcz. Zapięła się pod szyję, zdejmując ręcznik, podwinęła stanowczo za długie rękawy.

Usłyszeli podniesione głosy zmierzające w ich stronę. Jeden z leżących na podłodze napastników jęknął. Tatsuma upchnął kilka rzeczy do torby, którą zawiesił na ramieniu i skinął na Mutsu. Wyszli na korytarz, potem na zewnątrz, przyspieszając kroku. Ucieczka nie była najlepszym rozwiązaniem, lecz w tej chwili było to jedyne, co mogli zrobić.

* * *

><p>Mutsu zastanawiała się, co właściwie miała powiedzieć ojcu. Siedziała przy stoliku, wpatrzona w oddalającą się kulę, jej rodzinną planetę. Odpowiednie kontakty tu i tam zapewniły im bezpieczeństwo, a Tanemura nie był aż taki głupi, by próbować jeszcze czegoś.<p>

Chciała zadzwonić do ojca i o wszystkim mu opowiedzieć, ale zdecydowała się odłożyć to na później. Po krótkim namyśle wstała, wyszła z pokoju, kierując kroki w stronę kajuty Tatsumy. Stanęła przed drzwiami, uniosła dłoń, po chwili wahania zapukała bardzo cicho, skrycie licząc, że go nie będzie, albo że nie usłyszy. Cofnęła się o krok widząc, jak drzwi rozsuwają się i staje w nich Sakamoto. Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

-Hej, mała. Co jest?

Mutsu z ledwością powstrzymała się od warknięcia, że nie życzy sobie, aby mówił do niej „_mała_". Nie po to tu przyszła, żeby na niego krzyczeć, nie tym razem.

Zadarła głowę do góry, spojrzała prosto w jego niebieskie oczy i powiedziała:

-Dziękuję za uratowanie życia.

Przez chwilę patrzył na nią, zaskoczony, po czym roześmiał się głośno.

-Jesteśmy kwita, a nawet to ja mam dług u ciebie. Bo wiesz, ratowanie facetowi życia będąc ubraną tylko w ręcznik, liczy się podwójnie.

Mutsu parsknęła śmiechem.

-Postaram się zapamiętać ten jakże ważny fakt –powiedziała, odwracając się na pięcie.

Sakamoto patrzył, jak odchodzi. Z jego ust nie znikał uśmiech.


	2. Chapter 2

Dni mijały. Coraz więcej czasu upływało, odkąd Sakamoto przyłączył się do kompanii handlowej. Mutsu nauczyła się go tolerować; zmusiła się także do akceptacji względów, jakimi darzył go ojciec. Pogodziła się z faktem, iż jako córka, _zaledwie_ kobieta, nigdy nie będzie w stanie zdobyć pozycji ulubienicy ojca. To miejsce mogło przypaść wyłącznie mężczyźnie. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Tatsuma nieoficjalnie stał się synem Date, męskim potomkiem, którego tak pragnął.

Mutsu nadal pamiętała ten dzień, w którym cały jej świat runął, gdyż zniknęła jego podpora. Był to dzień, jakich wiele, statki płynęły pośród gwiazd. Od rana dręczył ją niepokój; czegoś brakowało, było za cicho. Schodząc do mesy na obiad uświadomiła sobie przyczynę: nigdzie nie słyszała charakterystycznego śmiechu. Sakamoto poleciał załatwiać interesy, miał wrócić za dwa dni. Denerwował ją, to prawda, ale od pewnego czasu zaskoczona Mutsu stwierdzała, że ten idiota oraz jego głupi śmiech stały się nieodłącznym elementem jej rzeczywistości.

Siedziała smętnie nad talerzem, rozmyślając o swojej teraźniejszości i przyszłości, niepewna, co ma robić ani jakie zmiany przyniesie kolejny dzień. Jeszcze nie wiedziała, jak bardzo zmieni się jej całe życie, a zmiany miały rozpocząć się w tej właśnie chwili.

Do mesy wpadł przestraszony chłopak. Cały się trząsł, gdy krzyknął:

-Mutsu-dono! Panienki ojciec..!

Gwar rozmów ucichł. Pałeczki wypadły jej z dłoni, cicho uderzyły o blat stołu i spadły na podłogę.

* * *

><p>Wiadomość dopadła go, gdy najmniej się jej spodziewał.<p>

Tatsuma gnał przez korytarze, potrącał ludzi, potykał się, ale biegł szybko, szybciej, do celu. Wpadł do pomieszczenia jak wicher, dysząc ciężko, z czerwonymi plamami na policzkach, z rozbieganym wzrokiem.

Mutsu stała przy oknie, widział jej twarz odbijającą się w szybie. Miała podkrążone oczy. Cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi.

-Słyszałem, że… Date-san… –zaczął niepewnym głosem.

Nie odezwała się słowem.

-Nie wiedziałem, że był chory… Wielu rzeczy mi nie mówił, ale powinien powiedzieć chociaż o tym… -westchnął, podszedł bliżej dziewczyny. –Wiedziałaś?

-Nie –minęła chwila, nim odpowiedziała. Jej głos dochodził jakby z oddali. –Tylko Taro-san wiedział. Ojciec powiedział tylko jemu.

Sakamoto podszedł jeszcze bliżej, zatrzymał się metr za jej plecami. Wyraźnie widział jej twarz, ledwo ją poznając z powodu wymizerowanego wyglądu.

-Walczyłem kiedyś na wojnie –powiedział. –Co chwilę kogoś traciliśmy. Nie chciałem się z nikim zaprzyjaźniać, wiedziałem, że następnego dnia osoba, z którą piłem sake przy ognisku może już nigdy nie otworzyć oczu, ginąc w bezsensie walki.

Przerwał, próbując uwolnić się od powracającej fali wspomnień. Po chwili kontynuował:

-Wojna przyzwyczaiła mnie do śmierci. Kiedy odłożyłem miecz i spróbowałem żyć innym życiem, myślałem, że odciąłem się także od śmierci. Ale to nigdy nie będzie możliwe. Jest życie i jest śmierć, nikt tego nie zmieni –podniósł głowę, z uporem wpatrywał się w zgięty kark dziewczyny. –Mutsu, musisz być silna. Ja gadam same głupoty, ale wierz mi, teraz czujesz ból, ale on minie. Daj sobie czas, by pogodzić się ze stratą.

Wciąż milczała. Mijały minuty; żadne z nich nie poruszyło się, zjednoczeni w bezruchu. Wtedy Mutsu zaczęła mówić:

-Ojciec… -jej głos był pusty i cichy, patrzyła na migoczące za szybą gwiazdy. –Ojciec zawsze powtarzał, że wolał mieć syna. Dużego chłopaka, który przejmie po nim cały interes. Skoro się pojawiłeś, widocznie w pewnym sensie uznał cię za syna i spełnił swoje marzenie. Kobiety były według niego za głupie, żeby prowadzić firmę, dzieło jego życia… Nie pamiętam matki, ale ją też pewnie uważał za głupią…

Nie chciała płakać, łzy jednak nie słuchały jej protestów. Pochyliła głowę, by ukryć słabość.

Sakamoto wolał nie rozpamiętywać przeszłości. Wiedział, że nie przynosi to niczego dobrego, lecz w przyszłości czasami wracał do tego momentu. Był to jedyny raz, kiedy Mutsu pokazała stronę swojej osobowości, której się po niej nie spodziewał. Ten jeden raz sprawiała wrażenie tak kruchej i delikatnej, jakby miała się rozpaść pod najlżejszym dotykiem, a on mimo to zaryzykował, podszedł do niej i położył ręce na ramionach.

-Wyrzuć to z siebie, mała –wyszeptał. –Nawet takie twarde babki, jak ty, muszą sobie czasami popłakać.

Odwróciła się, płacząc spazmatycznie i przycisnęła głowę do jego koszuli. Cierpliwie głaskał ją po plecach, nie mówiąc nic, po prostu będąc tym, przed którym dziewczyna może wyrzucić z siebie cały swój ból i żal.

-Już lepiej? –Przygarnął ją bliżej, zamykając w uścisku, kiedy już zabrakło jej łez.

Wymamrotała coś, dręczona uporczywą czkawką.

-Bardzo mnie to cieszy –odparł i uśmiechnął się z ulgą, że najgorsze minęło.

Płacz przynosi oczyszczenie. Wierzył w to najmocniej, jak tylko się dało.

-Ojciec zostawił list –powiedziała, kiedy już doszła do siebie. –Testament…

Nie wiedział, dlaczego mu to mówi.

-Zapisał ci wszystko. Wszystko! –w jej głosie usłyszał rozgoryczenie, rozczarowanie, strach. –Cała kompania handlowa należy do ciebie, idioto!

Odsunął ją na odległość ramion i spojrzał w zapłakane oczy.

-O czym ty..? -wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem.

-Ojciec zapisał ci wszystko w testamencie –powtórzyła, unikając jego wzroku.

-Jak to, wszystko? A ty?

-Niczego mi nie zostawił. Jakbym nie istniała.

Sakamoto wpatrywał się w nią z niedowierzaniem. Uporczywie patrzyła w podłogę. Tatsuma podszedł do biurka, podniósł zapisana kartkę papieru. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widział przed oczami. Date-san rzeczywiście zapisał mu całą firmę! O córce nie wspomniał nawet słowem.

Zgiął testament, chcąc go porwać w strzępy. Mutsu przypadła do niego błyskawicznie, chciała mu wyrwać dokument z ręki.

-Co ty wyprawiasz?

-To ma być testament? Tak nie pisze człowiek, który ma córkę! –W jego głosie brzmiała furia. –Ten testament nie może być prawdziwy!

-Jest autentyczny –powiedziała cicho. –Zapewniam cię, wszędzie poznam pismo ojca. Koperta była zalakowana jego pieczęcią. Nie może być mowy o pomyłce.

-Mam gdzieś taki testament –Sakamoto złapał ją za ramiona i zmusił, by popatrzyła mu w twarz. –Dlaczego ja dostałem wszystko, a ty nic? Przecież to ty jesteś jego córką!

-Mówiłam już… Ojciec zawsze chciał mieć syna…

-Nie pieprz głupot! Jestem praktycznie obcy, a on zapisuje mi dorobek własnego życia?

Mutsu nigdy nie widziała, by Tatsuma zdenerwował się chociaż trochę. Teraz mogła obserwować, jak miota się w furii.

-Nie, nie pozwolę na to –rzekł, mrużąc oczy.

Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

-Nie mam zamiaru kierować flotą…

-Nie możesz..! –zaczęła, ale przerwał jej, kładąc palec na ustach.

-Nie mam zamiaru kierować flotą, jeśli nie będzie cię w pobliżu –dokończył.

Patrzyła na niego, kompletnie nic nie rozumiejąc.

-Zostanę kierownikiem, ale tylko wtedy, gdy ty będziesz moim zastępcą i najważniejszym doradcą, Mutsu.

Jego wściekłość minęła. Uśmiechał się smutno, nie mogąc wykrzesać z siebie wielu pozytywnych emocji.

Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech…

…i odtrąciła jego dłoń. Zdobyła się na słaby uśmiech.

-Jak sobie pan życzy, kapitanie.

* * *

><p>-Pamiętasz o takich sentymentalnych bzdetach?<p>

Mutsu spojrzała na niego znad zasłanego papierami biurka. Sakamoto postawił przed nią pękatą butelkę.

-Jak mógłbym zapomnieć! Mija dokładnie rok, od kiedy się poznaliśmy! Trzeba to uczcić, prawda? A hahaha!

Rozmasowała skronie dłońmi. Zupełnie nie miała czasu na żadne świętowanie, ktoś musiał wreszcie zabrać się za papierkową robotę, która nie zrobi się sama z siebie, wręcz przeciwnie – narastała z każdą chwilą. Z drugiej strony, siedziała nad rachunkami całe popołudnie, teraz zastał ją wieczór, głowa bolała od nieustannego czytania ciągów cyfr, plecy i szyja zdrętwiały od niewygodnej pozycji.

Jeszcze raz spojrzała na uśmiechniętego chłopaka. Westchnęła, odkładając pióro.

-Chyba mogę sobie pozwolić na krótką przerwę –powiedziała, wstając. –Tym bardziej, że mamy okazję do świętowania.

Sakamoto cały się rozpromienił. Zanim zdążyła zaprotestować, objął ją ramieniem i wyciągnął z biura, zaprowadzając do innego pomieszczenia, które nazywali „pokojem gościnnym". Zazwyczaj podejmowano w nim gości oraz dokonywano transakcji. Było to dosyć sporych rozmiarów pomieszczenie, znajdujące się na samej rufie statku, z dużymi, okrągłymi oknami na dwóch ścianach, wyłożone matami tatami, na których stał mały stolik oraz siedziska. Pod ścianami stały szafki z ciemnego drewna.

Mutsu usiadła sztywno przy stoliku, Sakamoto rozwalił się obok, przyjmując całkowicie wyluzowaną pozę. Podniósł z podłogi trzy butelki oraz dwa kubeczki.

-Pierwszy toast proponuję za moją niezastąpioną panią vice kapitan! –Rzekł, nalewając im alkoholu.

-Masz zamiar wypić całe trzy butelki? –Mutsu rzuciła mu spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty.

-Nie. Mam zamiar wypić więcej! –Odparł z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. Powinna choć trochę się zrelaksować i nie zwracać uwagi na głupawe zachowanie tego idioty. Ktoś musiał być „tym odpowiedzialnym" przy takim kapitanie, akurat padło na nią. Nigdy nie narzekała, ponieważ wiedziała, że ta pozycja, oprócz multum minusów z użeraniem się z tym idiotą na czele, miała wiele plusów. Przede wszystkim dawała jej cel w życiu po śmierci ojca.

Stuknęły szklane kubki. Mutsu ledwo zdążyła przełknąć mały łyczek, a Tatsuma już chciał jej dolewać.

-Następny toast! Następny toast! Teraz twoja kolej!

-Nie zdążyłam wypić jeszcze tego… -mruknęła. –Hmm.. Wznoszę toast za… _Kaientai_ –powiedziała, używając nazwy, jaką niedawno wspólnie wymyślili dla firmy.

-Bardzo dobry toast! –Ocenił, po czym wychylił kubek jednym haustem.

-Czy to ma być bezmyślna popijawa, czy rocznica..? –Fuknęła.

-Rozluźnij się i przestań tyle myśleć! –Sięgnął po jej kubek i dolał tyle, że niemal się wylewało. –Do dna, ale już! Bez dyskusji, to rozkaz kapitana!

Zmieliła w ustach przekleństwo, poprzestając na morderczym spojrzeniu. Chwyciła kubek pewną ręką i w dwie sekundy wypiła zawartość.

-I to jest moja Mutsu! –Sakamoto zaczął klaskać. –Dolewka?

Bez słowa podała mu kubek.

Do diabła, chyba mogła chociaż raz się zabawić!

* * *

><p>-A hahaha!<p>

W pierwszym odruchu chciała go uderzyć. Mocno. Tak mocno, żeby nakrył się nogami. Mutsu zaliczała się do tych kobiet, które robią się nieco agresywne po wypiciu odpowiedniej dawki alkoholu. Nie rzucała meblami ani nie rozwalała ścian, ale stawała się drażliwa bardziej, niż zazwyczaj. Dlatego też, kiedy trzy butelki leżały puste na podłodze, a procenty dawały o sobie znać w jej głowie, Mutsu zaczynała mieć mordercze myśli dotyczące Tatsumy. W pierwszej z nich rozważała możliwość zatkania jego wiecznie roześmianych ust kubkiem, a jeśli by nie wystarczyło, butelkami.

-Hej, Mutsu, sięgnij po następną butelkę. Jest w szafce, tej za tobą. Zawsze warto mieć żelazny zapas na czarną godzinę, a hahaha!

Oderwała się od kolejnej myśli, w której tym razem wyrzucała go przez okno i patrzyła, jak znika wessany przez czarną dziurę, i podreptała niemrawo do szafki pod ścianą. Otworzyła drzwiczki, zobaczyła butelkę. Nawet kilka. Dokładnie siedem.

-Żelazny zapas, niech cię cholera, idioto… -wymamrotała.

Chwyciła dwie i wróciła do stolika. Nie pytając, nalała sobie pełny kubek i wypiła jednym haustem.

-Ktoś tu się rozkręcił, a hahaha! Super impreza rocznicowa, nie?

Zaczynała mieć tego dosyć. Poważnie. Przesunęła się w jego stronę, ogniki mordu płonęły w jej oczach. Zetrze mu ten uśmiech z twarzy… Razem z całą twarzą… Niech no tylko go dosięgnie, a już mu pokaże..!

Mutsu zbliżyła się do Sakamoto, złapała za koszulę, jakby chciała potrząsnąć, lecz widocznie chwilowo zabrakło jej sił albo zapomniała, co właściwie chciała zrobić.

-Sakamoto Tatsuma… -wymamrotała, ciągnąc go za koszulę, by zbliżył twarz do jej twarzy. –Ty idioto…

-Ktoś tu się nieźle wstawił, cooo? –Mruknął i zaczął się śmiać.

Mutsu zadygotała z wściekłości. Śmiał się jej prosto w twarz, ten… ten...! Myśl nagle się urwała. Nim zrozumiała, co robi, przyciągnęła go jeszcze bliżej, zmniejszając dzielący ich dystans do zera. Oboje smakowali alkoholem.

Kiedy oderwali się od siebie, nie byli pewni, które z nich jest bardziej oszołomione. Mutsu czuła palące rumieńce na policzkach. Sakamoto patrzył jej prosto w oczy, nieśmiały uśmiech igrał na jego wargach. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i roześmiał się.

-Czego się śmiejesz, głupi? –Warknęła Mutsu, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

Nagle nie mogła wytrzymać jego wzroku, wbiła spojrzenie w podłogę. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, ze zdenerwowaniem zauważywszy, że drżą. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuła takiego ciężaru, który ulokował się w jej piersi, płonący jak ogień, utrudniający oddychanie, mącący myśli. Zastanawiała się, co się z nią działo, dlaczego jeden głupi pocałunek tak nią wstrząsnął.

Poczuła, jak Tatsuma ujmuje ją za podbródek, podnosi głowę, by na niego spojrzała. Uśmiechał się ciepło, mrużąc oczy.

-Śmieję się, ponieważ jestem zadowolony, Mutsu –powiedział cicho. –Bardzo zadowolony.

Odepchnęła go, nadal wściekle zarumieniona. Z trudem podniosła się do pionu.

-W… Wracam do biura, ktoś musi… -nie dokończyła, nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa, opadła ciężko na maty. –Może później… -mruknęła, kuląc się w pozycji embrionalnej. –A ty się do mnie więcej nie zbliżaj, idioto! –Warknęła, rzucając Tatsumie spojrzenie godne bazyliszka.

-Tak jest, pani vice kapitan! –On też położył się na podłodze.

Spojrzał na widoczne za oknem gwiazdy. Migotały, niezmiennie piękne od miliardów lat. W tym momencie wydały mu się jeszcze piękniejsze.


End file.
